konnor88fandomcom-20200214-history
AlanMapper
AlanMapper - a mapper and former MS Agent tuber from the Republic of North Ossetia-Alania, Russia. History Oleg has made his first YouTube channel at the 14th of July, 2013. He has joined the Frontier in 2018. Trivia * He is from the city of Mozdok, which is in the Republic of North Ossetia-Alania in Russia. * His birthday is at the 13th of April, 2006. * He speaks Ossetian, Russian and English.. * He is Ossetian. * He became a mapper in 2018. * He is Orthodox Christian. * Oleg quit Microsoft Agent in 2019. * Oleg was born in Vladikavkaz. Relations Friends Konnor88 - My good friend. United World - My friend. Sossie - Friend. Cipher - Probably friend. Tomas - Lithuanian friend which is smart. (Konnor is still smarter than him). Isaac - My friend from Indonesia. GeneralSecurity - Friend too. Iluy95Studios - Probably jew friend, but I almost never talk with him. Gliczide - My friend. Alex Parr - Now he's good. Matt Cosman - Before we played together in ROBLOX, and even though you became an enemy later, you're nice again now. Blay - A good friend who is very good friends with iluy95Studios. Imir Baran - Friend. Windows Phone Red - Friend too. GabrielHill98 - Good new friend. Gamer4Life - My friend too. Giggity - We probably are friends. Viktor437 - Bulgarian friend. Ellie - Probably friend too. BartekZioomPro - I remember you from years, but still please don't say GoFag words! Axl Gallais - My old friend. Kiro Ramy - My old fan, now we're friends. Eyad Elimby - Good and old friend. Oleg Ganin Rus - My old friend too. Noxchicho - Good Chechen friend. CookieJ2006 - My old, good,and best friend. My buddy who will never betray me. Baluchi Mapping - My Friend. Oh, Baluchis are Persian-speaking people, this means that they're our brothers! Neutral Mikey Lugo - You are probably not my friend,i am kinda neutral to you, since you raided my server for 40 times. Kitty - Salty kid (good that you are dead) which banned all members from my server... I will never forget that! Lold - Well, same as Kitty, it's a good thing that you're dead! Cipher - Sometimes we have frequent quarrels... Axl Gallais - Why you are so serious to me now? KS243 - I am probably too shy to friend with you... Sebastian - Probably a friend. Enemies Terence Hedges - Hentai lover. MeatBallGaming - Faggot. T-series Mapping - Screw you, faggot. XySorZ - The one fucking bitch who is bullying or doxxing Isaac. MAV - Bastardo. Westman Productions - French bastard. G1ORG1 - Choke on khachapuri. INGUSH IGIL - Stupid fucking kebab, which hacked my alternate alt account. But how did you hack me and how did you know me? For what do you hate me? ИНГУШСКИЙ МАППЕР. - A wuss puss kebab, stop lying that you are 19! I already know how old you are! And fix your grammar please. JustJuvia - Yeet... The one girl she thinks that ODing is good. REMEMBER REMOVE ODER, REMOVE KEBAB AHAHAHAHAHAHA, GOOD THING THAT YOU'RE GONE Category:Allies